


There For You

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Sea Grunkles, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Dipper hates being bullied in a town that has no strangeness to it, but finds out how far his Grunkle's are willing to go to make sure he is happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bullied a lot as a kid, up until high school in fact, and I really think Dipper would be bullied a lot.  
> The grunks would know, even if he tries to hide it from them, and being the lovable grunks they are they would both help him emotionally (as well as gifting him weapons on the sly)
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://cookays.deviantart.com/art/Dipper-Uncertain-Icon-573760852) [](http://zorasteam.deviantart.com/art/I-said-NOW-icon-commission-491631764) [](http://gusmizer.deviantart.com/art/Ford-Icon-590603872) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dipper was really good at hiding tears, years upon years of ridicule from his fellow peers almost forcing him to do so. But this time was different, the thirteen-year old grunting as he was pushed to the ground, ushanka hat tumbling off of his head and at the feet of his tormentors, the bigger of the duo grinning as he stepped on it.

“Hey! Stop it!” Dipper yelled, trying to get to his feet only to be knocked down again by the second boy, the bigger one laughing as he kicked the dirtied hat next to Dipper’s face.

“You’re such a loser Dipstick!” They teased, Dipper feeling some tears welling in his eyes as he was finally left alone, some rain beginning to fall as Dipper gingerly got to his knees. The hat blurred in his vision as he picked it up, Dipper hugging it close to him as he began to cry more out of shame than his minor injuries. He hated coming back to Piedmont, he hated his school and all the people that laughed at him, he hated being the only weird person besides Mabel in this stupid town. He missed Gravity Falls and all of the loving people that he had grown to love over the summer, he missed Wendy and her gang, he missed Soos and his odd wisdom, he missed Stan and Ford and their ways they always cheered him up and made him feel as if he could take on the world. Grabbing his backpack Dipper began to walk home, coming home to an empty house as his parents were gone for their anniversary and Mabel was at a sleepover. Usually he relished the fact he had the house to himself, but today he wanted some form of comfort, the boy sniffling as he dropped his backpack by the front door, muddy shoes left by the door as he went to change into some dry clothes which made him feel slightly better.

“Waddles…I want to go back to Gravity Falls.” He muttered miserably, fishing his phone out of his backpack on his way to the kitchen, the pig following after with a confused grunt. Setting the phone down Dipper didn’t realize his thumb had brushed over the call button, Dipper sighing as he set about making himself a treat. “I miss Grunkle Stan and Ford…they would know what to do. God, I’m so stupid…”

On the other side of the phone Stanley Pines looked upset, phone held to his ear as he listened to Dipper say more and more negative things about himself. He didn’t notice his brother come inside until Ford tapped his shoulder with a questioning look, Stan handing the phone over just in time for Ford to hear something that broke his heart.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come back at all…at least I would be happy if I was dead.”

“Dipper Pines, don’t you dare say that!” Dipper blinked at the faint voice he heard, stomach dropping when he realized he had called Grunkle Stan’s phone by accident, and they had heard him the last few minutes. Swallowing thickly as his stomach seemed to drop to the pit of his stomach, Dipper put the speakerphone on.

“H-Hi Grunkle Ford…” He said meekly, turning on the video chat with another miserable feeling when he received a prompt from Stan’s side. He was greeted with a very concerned Ford and Stan looking at the camera, bother older men hissing at the black-eye Dipper sported on his left eye and the cut that spanned across his birthmark. “W-What’s up…?”

“What happened to you kid?” Stan said first, Ford studying the screen intently as Dipper shifted his gaze to the floor.

“I-It’s nothing…just an accident during school.”

“You can’t lie to a conman kid and you know it, so out with it.” Stan said a bit gruffly, feeling guilty seconds later when tears welled up in Dipper’s eyes.

“Some bullies…c-cornered me after school…they got a punch in, and ruined Wendy’s hat…called me stupid names…” The two older twins had a bit of a hard time understanding Dipper, but got the gist of what he was saying and glanced at each other. Bullying was something they knew well, and to hear it to happen to such a lively boy like Dipper hurt them both so much. “I’m so pathetic…”

“You are not Dipper, I assure you my boy.” Ford instantly replied, Dipper swallowing as he looked up to see Ford’s concerned face. “You are not pathetic in any way.”

“How am I not? The second we got back it’s been nonstop for those guys! There is no one here I can talk to, no one has believed me in years, and I hate this.” Dipper bit his lip, glancing away once again as he hugged his knees close to him, having sat on the counter to he could set the phone down on a portable charger stand. “I hate this place, Gravity Falls was the first place I felt accepted and I didn’t have to be afraid of anything, and everyone was so nice.”

“I’m sorry kid…” Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Dipper hid his face behind his knees, though the trembles as he cried were not lost on the older twins. Beside him Ford was frowning, the male handing the phone over to Stan as he tore up his bunk, soon surfacing with a gleaming Journal 2 in his hands and rifling through its pages until he landed on the right one with a grin. Dipper heard the phone call disconnect, figuring it was just bad reception but made no move to reconnect the call as he continued to quietly cry. He honestly felt miserable, and the comforting arms wrapping around him as the smell of the sea filled the air were doing little to- wait what?

“We always promised you could always count on us my boy.” Lifting his head Dipper felt elation course through him at the sight of his slightly grizzled grunkles standing on either side of the counter, both looking a bit pale but held love in their eyes as they continued to hug Dipper between them.

“B-But how? I thought you were in the Artic somewhere?” Dipper stammered, his shock soon giving way to joy as he hugged them both the best he could despite being squished between them, a grin crossing his face.

“Ask Sixer, we found one of his journals since we’ve been sailing around.” Stan shrugged, ruffling Dipper’s hair with a soft laugh as they parted to allow Dipper to hop down onto the ground.

“I found a way to teleport using a simple incantation, however we can only use it once a month, and I figured now was a better time than any to activate the spell.” Ford explained as the three went to the couch, the twins looking relieved as Dipper got them something to drink. “Unfortunately it only lasts for about six hours, so our time is somewhat limited.”

“T-This is great!” Dipper smiled, sitting between the two when he returned with some hot chocolate they happily drank. “I’ll take all the time I can get.”

“That’s what I thought.” Stan grinned, Dipper soon questioning them of their travels and what they had seen, the anxiety and sadness melting from his face to be replaced with adoration and joy. This warmed both their hearts, and by the time they had to leave Dipper was feeling much better, hugging the two tightly as they stood out on the back porch.

“You have no idea how much this meant to me.” Dipper beamed up at his grunkles, the two sharing a smile as Ford knelt down to his height.

“Please don’t feel afraid to call us if you need anything at all, Stan and I have an…extensive background with such a topic.” He winced, Dipper nodding as Ford stood back up, he and Stan already beginning to slowly fade from sight as the spell ended.

“I promise I will!” Dipper nodded, a smile on his face even after his waving and smiling grunkles vanished from view. Walking back inside Dipper pulled out two gifts both twins had hidden from each other, one being a small pair of brass knuckles, the other being a rather interesting taser Dipper was sure Ford had made with non-Earth materials. “Best grunkles ever.”

Those bullies didn’t even stand a chance.  
  



End file.
